


Minato's Appointment

by Raptorcloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Fucking, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Nurses, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato goes to a doctor's appointment and has both Shizune and Tsunade as his nurses. What do they have in store for him in his physical? MinatoxShizunexTsunade. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minato's Appointment

Hi, it's me again with a brand-new three way lemon composed of Minato, Shizune, and Tsunade. This is the second MinatoxShizune story I've written, the third lemon I have with Shizune, and the fourth lemon I have that features Tsunade. Enjoy and please share your opinions about the story in the reviews since this story, alongside  _ **Curing**   **Kurama,**_ celebrates my second lemon anniversary.  
Plot: After returning from the war. Minato gets a physical from Shizune and Tsunade and gets more than he bargained for.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_  
Notes: Like most of my stories with that has Minato in a relationship with Tsunade or someone younger than him, she and Shizune are aged up. Minato is in his early twenties and Shizune is just one age below him, while Tsunade is in her forties.

* * *

It was nighttime at the Konoha hospital and Minato was the only person in the waiting room. He read a novel that he brought along with him and waited patiently for a physical he had been scheduled for after the war he participated in was over.

"Minato-kun." A voice said and Minato looked up to see Shizune in a nurse's gown that ended above her knees, showing off her long, toned legs.

"Hello, Shizune-san. Are you my doctor?" Minato asked and she smiled at him.

"Well, actually, Minato-kun, Tsunade-sama and I are your doctors." Shizune explained

"Oh, I see." Minato answered as he got up and followed Shizune to a room. Along the way, he couldn't help but notice Shizune swaying her hips as she walked and blushed.

Once they finally reached the room, Minato sat on the examination table before Tsunade entered the room wearing her own nurse gown. He blushed at her attire as not only did it show her own creamy long, toned legs; it also served to expose her deep cleavage as the four top buttons were undone.

Tsunade smiled at Minato as she closed the door behind her and approached him and Shizune.

"So, Minato-kun, how have you been in the last few days since you came back?" Shizune asked.

"I've been pretty good." Minato answered.

"You have no cuts or bruises from the war?" Tsunade asked.

"Much to my surprise, no." Minato answered.

"Well, take off your clothes and let's check you out." Shizune asked with Minato missing the message of what she said. He did as instructed and removed his clothes, showing his thin yet muscular form and leaving him in his boxer shorts.

Tsunade and Shizune licked their lips at this before moving into place. Soon, Shizune had her stethoscope pressed to Minato's heart and Tsunade did likewise with his back; having her own stethoscope on the center of his back.

"Okay, breathe, Minato-kun." Shizune said and Minato took a deep breath and exhaled. She listened to his regular heartbeat and Tsunade smirked as she undid a fifth button, revealing more of her cleavage in the process that almost spilled out of her gown.

She pressed her breasts on his back and marveled at how strong his back felt. Minato blushed heavily at the soft orbs of flesh smothering his back and Shizune noticed his heartbeat quickening.

"Well, Minato-kun, your heart is beating more than normal." Shizune said as she removed the stethoscope from between Minato's chest and pressed her head where his heart would be. Minato stiffened at this unexpected minute and the blush remained on his face as Tsunade brushed her chest on his back.

"It looks like your back is in top form, too." Tsunade purred as she wrapped her arms around Minato and pressed her large bosom into his back. He let a small moan escape his lips as Shizune lovingly nuzzled the center of his chest and listening to his heartbeat quicken.

Shizune smiled at how strong Minato's chest muscles felt and Tsunade did likewise with his strong abdomen. Minato tried his best not to move as the two medical-nins felt him before they got from behind him and felt his legs muscles.

Their hands felt every inch of his leg muscles and he managed to keep still.

_"With these things, it's no wonder he's so fast."_ Tsunade and Shizune thought together before they were finished with his legs.

"Well, your legs are doing well." Shizune answered as she stood up.

"Okay then." Minato said.

"Well, Minato-kun, just one last physical and you're free." Tsunade said.

"All right, then. What's next?" Minato asked.

"We'll need a sample from you." Shizune replied with a suggestive smile that Minato noticed and simply nodded to. Shizune looked at Tsunade and the two threw other looks before moving forth.

"Well, time to get that sample." Tsunade said as Shizune placed herself on top of Minato and straddled him, much to his surprise. He blushed as she placed her hands on his chest for balance.

"Ah, Shizune-san, what are you doing?" Minato asked and Shizune only giggled seductively as she felt the muscles on his chest.

"Helping you get hard, Minato-kun." Shizune smiled down at the blonde man and began to unbutton her gown. Tsunade sat next to Minato's face and pressed her cleavage down on his face, smothering him.

"You're our special patient, so this treatment is just for you." Tsunade purred at Minato and looked to see Shizune undo her last button. She lifted her breasts off Minato's face and with a blushing face, he looked at Shizune.

The blush still remained on his face as Shizune opened her gown and revealed her toned, slender figure to him. She winked at him and he looked at her attractive, slender form with awe.

Shizune placed both her hands on Minato's wrists and lifted them. Next, she planted his hands on her breasts and enticed him with how soft they felt in his palms.

Minato then gently kneaded the orbs and caressed them as Shizune rested herself on his lap. He gave them a soft squeeze and pressed his thumbs underneath her tits.

Minato circled his thumbs around Shizune's nipples and he sat up to kiss her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head closer to her chest.

He pressed the mounds together and brushed his tongue on her nipples. Shizune blushed with lust as Minato tasted her tits and planted his lips on her right breast.

He suckled the erect bud and Shizune smiled at how smooth his tongue on her mound while wrapping her arms around his head. Minato opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to dance on Shizune's tits as he held her on his lap by gripping her ass.

Shizune lowly moaned as Minato's pleasuring made her womanhood begin wetting up and she ran her fingers through his spiky hair. He then took his lips off Shizune's breasts and began to kiss her neck.

He kissed Shizune's before he went to nibbling it and her blush widened as she looked behind her to his stiff manhood rise inside his boxer shorts. Shizune moaned quietly as Minato nibbled the same area he kissed earlier and he felt Tsunade tap his shoulder.

The pair looked back at Tsunade as she smiled lustfully and undid the last button on the chest area of her gown, allowing her large breasts to spill out. Minato couldn't believe how amazing the size of Tsunade's ample was as she undid the rest of her buttons; completely opening her gown and showing her toned, curvaceous figure.

She pressed her bosom against Minato's back and once again, he stiffened at the feeling of them pressing into his backside. With the actual flesh of them touching him this time, it made the feeling all the more pleasurable as Tsunade smiled and placed her head over his shoulders.

The veteran medical pressed her soft lips against Minato's face and rubbed her large mounds against his backside. He appeared to be in a trance-like state and Shizune developed an idea on how snap him out of it.

"Oh, Minato-kun." Shizune purred to him before planting both hands on either side of his face and partially broke his dazed state by kissing him. Dark eyes gently met blue ones while Shizune placed her hand on the back of Minato's head and held him close.

Tsunade smiled at the scene and with Shizune being closer to Minato, she took the chance to lick her neck. It was the exact same area that Minato had licked earlier and Shizune whimpered in their kiss at this.

Minato and Shizune's tongues found their way into each other's mouths as he took one hand off her ass and placed it on her back. Tsunade began nibbling Shizune's neck and the younger woman moaned in her kiss.

Minato held Shizune close while Tsunade continued to nibble on her neck and tease her apprentice. Shizune took her hands off Minato and rolled her shoulders backwards, allowing her gown to fall off.

She leaned her body forward and smothered her breasts on Minato's chest. Minato enjoyed the feeling of them as Shizune pitted her tongue against his and he ran his fingers through her hair.

Shizune's eyes looked down to see the center of Minato's boxers begin to rise and Tsunade also noticed. Both kuniochi approved of this as Tsunade licked the area of Shizune's neck where she previously licked her before and that made her break her kiss to moan.

Minato joined Tsunade as he started licking the same area of Shizune's neck and she whimpered at the blondes' tongues on her neck. Both Minato and Tsunade licked Shizune's neck and they worked together.

Shizune moaned and reached down to place her palm on the clothed erection to give it a soft squeeze. Minato let out a low moan at how good the black-haired woman's touch felt as she brushed her fingers on his stiffness and Tsunade started doing likewise.

Minato moaned as Shizune got off his lap and stood up with Tsunade. They both slid their hands into his boxer's and gripped his manhood.

"Good to see you're so hard, Minato-kun." Tsunade purred at her fellow blonde ninja and pulled down his boxers, exposing his hardened cock. The two kuniochi smiled at the erection and they looked at Minato with lust in their eyes.

"Wow, Minato-kun, that's perfect." Shizune said and Minato smiled as Tsunade rolled her shoulders back, allowing her nurse gown to slide off her body and hit the floor. He sat on the examination table as Shizune and Tsunade straddled both of his legs and he rested the back of his head against the wall.

The two kuniochi made purring sounds as they pressed their breasts on Minato's face and smothered him with their ample bosoms. Minato blushed at the awesome softness of both mounds and Shizune continued to purr at his spiky hair on her nipples, making them erect.

Tsunade, having more sensitive nipples, did moan with her apprentice while Minato wrapped his hand around both plump asses over his legs and held the two close to him. They both smiled as they smothered him with their breasts and he slid his hand up their backsides.

Minato brought his hands around their waists and slid them up the toned stomachs until they reached the mounds awaiting them. He cupped Shizune's breasts and whatever could fit in his other hand of Tsunade's tumultuous orb of flesh.

The blonde man began fondling both breasts and sank his fingers into their softness. Minato smiled in total joy at both sets of breasts in his hold as he began kneading them and Tsunade blushed at this along with Shizune.

Minato gently squeezed the mounds in each hand and caressed them while their owners began fondling their respective breast as well. He moved his face forward and pressed it into Tsunade's mound.

He then began to suckle the erect bud and Tsunade moaned as he fondled the same orb of flesh. Minato's fingers lightly pinched Shizune's nipple and began carefully pulling it forward.

Shizune let out a low moan at Minato's fingers and her hardened tits enjoyed the feeling they received. He gently bit into Tsunade's breast and smothered his face into the mound; making sure his hair touches her chest.

The busty blonde whimpered at Minato's spiky hair rubbing on her breasts as he rubbed his lips against her erect bud and had his fingers massage the orbs. Minato stopped suckling Tsunade's breast and licked the top of it.

Tsunade squeezed her other mound lustfully and purred at how good his lips were before he shifted his attention to Shizune. She moved herself closer to Minato and he pressed his mouth on her mound.

He gently gnawed at it while Shizune closed her eyes and started making low moans. Shizune stopped groping her other breast to place her hand on the back of Minato's head and hold his face close to her bosom as he suckled her breasts once again.

Minato pressed the ample orbs of flesh together and suckled them. Shizune smiled as Minato gave her other breast a squeeze and caressed them while tasting them.

Tsunade got on all fours and smothered her breasts on Minato's back as she wrapped her arms around his chest; allowing her to grope his muscular abdomen.

Neither Minato nor Shizune minded the veteran medic doing so while the latter moved her head forward and pressed her lips on Tsunade's. Shizune and Tsunade licked into each other's mouths while both running their fingers through Minato's hair.

Minato kept his lips pressed on Shizune's breasts as she made out with Tsunade and continued to grope her breasts simultaneously. Dark eyes met light golden-amber ones as Shizune and Tsunade's tongues versed in the blonde's mouth.

Tsunade moaned at how good Shizune's tongue felt as it battled her own and Minato brushed his tongue on the black-haired woman's bosom. She whimpered into Tsunade's mouth before breaking the kiss and gestured down to Minato.

"Oh, Minato-kun." Shizune said to her new lover and he ceased tasting her tits to look up at her.

"Yes, Shizune-chan?"

"Mind lying on your back?" Shizune asked and Minato nodded before Tsunade took her arms off him to allow him to lie down. Minato laid on his back while Shizune crawled over his body and her womanhood hovered over his face.

He looked closer at the folds to see small streams of wetness on them while Shizune and Tsunade faced his manhood together. They both hungrily eyed the veins of it and smiled in satisfaction.

Shizune made the first move by wrapping her fingers just underneath the head of Minato's length and Tsunade wrapped her own fingers on the shaft of it.

"Good work, Minato-kun. We'll be able to get that sample now." Tsunade said to Minato, who simply rose up his thumb to her in acknowledgement and she slid her other hand underneath his ballsac.

He shivered at her touch and Shizune started stroking his erection with Tsunade. The two medical kuniochi kept their smiles at how strong Minato's cock felt in their hands and jerked it off slowly.

Tsunade began trickling her fingers on Minato's ballsac as she stroked his shaft and watched Shizune pump his manhood. Minato placed his hands near Shizune's womanhood and placed his index fingers on her folds.

He began to rub his fingers on her folds and Shizune whimpered at her moist area being touched. Minato's fingers wriggled his fingers on Shizune's entrance and she began to pant as she licked it once.

Tsunade followed her lead and started brushing her tongue on his shaft. Minato moaned at the warm tongues licking the veins of his member and returned the favor by tracing Shizune's folds with his tongue.

He used his thumbs to spread the folds apart and kept them like so while his tongue entered her pussy. Shizune's blush deepened as Minato began to trail his tongue inside of her and she looked to Tsunade, who still bounced the blue-eyed man's balls in her palm and licked his length.

Tsunade looked back at Shizune and their eyes meet gazes. The two only nodded at each and both of them stopped licking Minato's manhood as well as touching.

Shizune cupped her breasts and Tsunade did the same before they both smothered them on Minato's length on either side. He moaned at the amazingly soft mounds on his cock and both smiled at him.

Minato's erection was engulfed by both ample breasts with Tsunade's sizeable bust obviously having most of it while Shizune planted her mouth on the head of it. She began sucking it with Tsunade joining her by placing her tongue on the small area of Minato's growth that wasn't smothered.

The two kuniochi stroked their breasts on Minato and he didn't let the pleasure his lower body felt stop him from tasting Shizune's pussy. Shizune twirled her tongue around the top of Minato's length and Tsunade licked the space just underneath it.

Minato started small thrusts into the cleavage that held his manhood and moaned as he licked into Shizune's womanhood slowly; savoring the taste of her wetness. Tsunade and Shizune rubbed their hardened tits on the veins of Minato's member as it gently pounded through their breasts.

He circled his thumb around Shizune's clit and temporarily licked it while his fingers worked their way into her body. She moaned inside her mouth at him doing as she squeezed her breasts on the length she pleasured and she grew wetter.

Tsunade's warm saliva washed over the center of Minato's length while she held her bosom together on it and her breasts pressed together with Shizune's. Minato's tongue traveled inside Shizune's wetness and licked her inner walls slowly.

He savored the delicious taste and moaned at the amazing warming feeling Shizune's heated mouth had on the head of his member that gently thrust into her mouth. She and Tsunade stroked their breasts on his cock and made sure their nipples rub on the veins of his member.

Tsunade slowly dragged her tongue up Minato's cock and smiled at its' powerful thrusts that assisted both mounds in jiggling on it. Shizune sucked off the top of it and rubbed her breasts together on it as it flew into her mouth.

Minato wriggled his fingers on Shizune's folds while simultaneously licking her moist insides and heard a muffled moan come from her mouth. He understood what this meant and carried on with swaying his tongue through her walls.

Shizune and Tsunade's breasts both heaved together on Minato's cock and the dark-haired woman felt the length twitch inside her mouth. She easily realized Minato was ready about to release itself in her mouth and she carried on with pleasuring it.

Soon, Minato's member erupted inside Shizune's mouth and his cum hit her tongue just before she came herself. They both moaned at their release and Minato licked the fluids streaming out of Shizune's pussy clean.

Shizune swallowed as much of Minato's semen as she could and she opened her mouth to allow the remnants of his cum to trail down his still-enclosed shaft; thus giving Tsunade the chance to lick it clean.

Both Minato and Shizune panted for a bit before the latter could off him and sat in front of him. Tsunade released Minato's member from her deep cleavage and he sat upright.

"How's that for a sample?" Minato jokingly asked and his two new lovers smiled at him.

"Perfect." Shizune and Tsunade answered at the same time while gazing at his member. Shizune crawled forth and placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him as he was on his back.

"Minato-kun, you want some more fun?" Shizune seductively asked.

"Sure thing, Shizune-chan." Minato smiled at Shizune and she placed herself on his lap. She sat on his lap before turning around to position her womanhood over his length and sighed deeply before sitting back down on his lap; his cock entering her wetness and snapping through her hymen.

She bit her lip to suppress a loud moan of pain and due to this, Minato didn't move until she confirmed him to do so. He started to thrust his manhood into her warmth and she bucked her hips in response.

Shizune's blush remained strong on her face as she rode Minato's throbbing manhood and her breasts began to heave. Minato gripped Shizune's waist and held onto her as he pumped himself into her moist innards.

Tsunade sat on her knees and watched the sexy event happening in front of her as Shizune bucked her hips and moaned with Minato. He pounded his hardness into the warm and tight caverns and held onto Shizune's slender waist.

Shizune worked her hips in a matching rhythm with Minato's movements that helped her insides grind his jetting member and she placed her hands on his knees to balance herself. Minato's crotch smacked into Shizune's plump ass and released her waist to caress her breasts.

He held onto her orbs of flesh and sank his fingers into them. Minato groped Shizune's tits and she whimpered at him doing so.

Minato rammed his manhood into her inner tunnels and she still managed to sit upright on his lap; even though all of his thrust rocked her body. Tsunade crawled forth and pressed her hands on Shizune's breasts.

Shizune moaned as the two blondes toyed with her breasts and Minato soon let Tsunade replace his groping by gripping her tits with both his index fingers and thumbs. Tsunade cupped Shizune's breasts and brought her face closer to her chest to suckle her nipples.

Minato jerked his cock into Shizune's insides and gently pinched her jiggling tits. She moaned loudly at this and placed her hand on Tsunade's crotch.

She started rubbing her fingers on her master's folds and Tsunade let a lustful smile appear on her lips. Shizune wriggled her fingers on Tsunade's clit before she had them move to her folds and moaned at her breasts being touched in all areas.

Minato sat upright and he started licking the back of Shizune's ear before beginning to tenderly nibble her earlobe. In a passionate fit of lust, her fingers entered Tsunade's folds and she blushed in result.

Shizune's fingers brushed against Tsunade's inner walls and the buxom planted her index fingers on her student's clit. Both women wriggled their fingers and moaned loudly together.

Tsunade sent her lips crashing against Shizune's and their tongues did battle as they had moments before. Their eyes met and Tsunade rubbed her fingers on Shizune's clit.

Minato gently twisted Shizune's hardened tits and squeezed them as they bounced in Tsunade's hold. He groaned as he felt Shizune's tight inside timely wrapping around his raging member and his fingers returned to groping her mounds with Tsunade.

Shizune's fingers moved themselves teasingly inside Tsunade and she broke the kiss with her to turn her head to face Minato. He pressed his lips on Shizune's and his chest met her back.

Cerulean eyes and soulful black ones gently gazed at one another lovingly. Tsunade moaned as her apprentice's fingers rubbed her insides and she started to lick her collarbone.

She brushed her tongue on Shizune tenderly and smoothly as her fingering helped Minato in forming an orgasm for the black-haired woman. Shizune moaned into Minato's mouth and their tongues met.

The tongues versed each other violently and Tsunade whimpered as she felt her own orgasm building itself inside her. Minato's raging manhood slammed into Shizune's core and the sounds of flesh smacking together could be heard all around the room.

Soon enough, Minato met a success as Shizune's warmth tightened around his length and caused the head of his member to erupt inside of her; her womb being filled up by his powerful seed. As for Tsunade, she came just seconds after Shizune did and her fluids poured out her body onto her fingers.

The trio panted before Shizune and Minato parted their lips and pressed their faces together affectionately; their eyes looking lovingly at each other again. Shizune brought her cum-covered fingers to her mouth and licked it clean.

"Great work, Minato-kun." Shizune said as she tenderly placed her hand on the man's face and held his close to her own face as she got off his manhood. He trailed his finger underneath Shizune's chin lovingly and smiled back her.

"You too, Shizune-chan." Minato answered back.

"Oh, Minato-kun?" Tsunade said as she lay on her back and spread her legs apart. Minato nodded at the older blonde and Shizune moved to the side as he placed himself over her. He cupped whatever he could of Tsunade's breasts and he smiled at their soft feeling.

Tsunade began purring at him and he entered her warmth. She moaned at this but planted her palm on Minato's face gently as he thrust into her pussy and he looked down at her.

Tsunade bucked her hips as Minato's member crashed into her pussy and he kneaded her jiggling breasts together. Minato rutted his hips and sent his manhood into Tsunade's core.

She placed her other hand on the back of Minato's head and he moaned with her as he groped her sizeable bosom. Tsunade blushed at the power Minato's cock carried as it pounded into her deeply and she whimpered as he caressed her sensitive breasts.

He sank his fingers into the softness of the jiggling orbs and played with them. Minato's member thrust into Tsunade's pussy and she grinded it by bucking her hips.

Amber eyes looked at cerulean ones as Tsunade planted her lips on Minato's and he took one hand off her breast to stroke her cheek. The pair moaned in each other's mouth as their tongues clashed and wrestled.

Minato and Tsunade synced their hip movements and affectionately stroked each other's faces while Shizune looked on. Tsunade's innards grew tighter on Minato's cock as he toyed with her aroused nipple and gently twisted it.

She ran her fingers through his spiky hair and he continued to stroke her cheek lovingly. Minato's hips charged forward while Tsunade's moved in the opposite direction and he fondled her large mound.

Tsunade took her hand off Minato's cheek and planted it over his hand on her breast. She began caressing her jiggling orb of flesh with Minato and both of them began to sweat.

They kept their lips pressed together as their movements worked together and they held onto each other. Minato pounded his way through Tsunade's curvaceous figure and she broke the kiss to moan.

Minato kissed the diamond-shape mark on Tsunade's forehead and both continued to look each other in the eye through the whole event. The veteran medic marveled at how big Minato's manhood felt inside of her womanhood and she began nuzzling him.

He smiled and returned the gesture by doing likewise. Minato moaned as he felt his member about to erupt inside of the busty kuniochi, who's tightening insides signified she was ready to do the same.

She bucked her hips and Minato kept charging his hips forward until Tsunade's womanhood coiled around his length and allowed it's semen to coat her inner walls. They both gritted their teeth at this and Minato fell forward but managed to catch himself from falling onto Tsunade at the last minute.

Tsunade smiled at him at and kissed him on the lips before he removed his manhood from her body. He sat on the table and felt the two medical kuniochi pressing their breasts on his back.

Minato smiled as they hugged his backside and kissed his cheeks. He reached back and patted their shoulders.

"Say, Minato-kun, care to do one last round?" Shizune asked.

"Okay, Shizune-chan. Tsunade-chan, what do you think?" Minato asked Tsunade, who only laughed.

"I'm for it, of course." Tsunade chuckled and a moment afterwards, Minato once again laid on his back with Shizune straddling him. She lifted her rear and positioned her pussy over his cock.

Minato gripped her ass and helped bring her pussy onto his length. A lust-filled smile appeared on her face as Minato began to thrust upright into her core and she placed her hands on his chest to balance herself.

Tsunade sat next to Minato's head and watched as he pummeled his cock into her warmth. Shizune's blush returned and she rolled her hips forward, grinding the raging member inside of her.

Minato pressed his hands on Shizune's heaving breasts and fondled them. Tsunade made her move by placing herself over his mouth and he responded to this by beginning to lick his way through her folds.

Shizune moaned as she rolled her hips on Minato's erection and whimpered as he pounded his length into her pussy. He licked into Tsunade's warmth and tasted her moistness vigorously.

Tsunade both blushed and smiled at this as Minato released Shizune's breasts to grip her waist. Tsunade and Shizune moaned together as they touched hands and brought their upper bodies closer to each other.

They pressed their breasts together and kissed lustfully in complete arousal. Minato's member thundered its way into Shizune's core and the mounds of the two women jiggled against each other.

Minato's tongue swung from side to side in Tsunade's body and she moaned into Shizune's mouth. Shizune continued to work her hips on Minato's manhood as it plunged into her warmth and pleasured both of them.

Shizune's ass repeatedly hit Minato's lap and he licked Tsunade's moistness at the same time. He was in a state of ecstasy as Tsunade and Shizune took both his hands and pressed their breasts on either side of them.

The mounds jiggled on Minato's hands and he caressed both of them simultaneously. Later, Shizune came before Minato and Tsunade did and she did not break the kiss with her master.

Tsunade came into Minato's mouth and he licked her fluids. Shizune and Tsunade broke their kiss and got off Minato; his member finally going limp.

"Fantastic work, yellow flash." Shizune said.

"Yeah, the name totally fits you." Tsunade chuckled to Minato, who sat up and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Thank you." Minato answered before they both kissed him and he returned the gesture. Soon, Minato had his pants on and both kuniochi wore their nurse gown once again with only a few of their buttons used. They both sat on either side of Minato's lap and had charts in their hands.

"Well, Minato-kun, you pass." Shizune answered.

"There's not one thing wrong with you physically, that's for sure." Tsunade purred as she brushed her hands on Minato's crotch to make a point. Before anything happened, the door opened and Jiraiya appeared smiling at Tsunade.

"Hey, Tsunade, care for a sake date?" Jiraiya said before he noticed all of Tsunade, Minato, and Shizune state of dress and the wet stains on the examination table. His jaw dropped in a state of shock and he froze.

Shizune let out her trademark high-pitched squeal as she got behind Minato to cover her exposed body and Tsunade covered her exposed parts with a furious blush on her face.

"Damn it, Jiraiya!" Tsunade growled at her former teammate and a nervous look appeared on Minato's face.

"Oh, hey, sensei." He stammered as a sadistic smile appeared on Tsunade's face.

"Perfect timing, Jiraiya, you can clean up Minato-kun's splatter." Tsunade said with an evil smile on her face and hearing that, Jiraiya instantly hit the floor.

* * *

Well, folks, here is the MinatoxShizunexTsunade story and I hope everyone who reads it enjoys.


End file.
